Wet
by ToryTigress92
Summary: It's a hot summer's evening at the CPS, and Alesha is suffering. So Jake has a novel way of cooling her down, before things inevitably heat up again. And Jake's desk will never be the same again, not to mention Henry's office sofa. Breathe Slow 'verse.


**Wet**

**Another oneshot in the same 'verse as Breathe Slow. Just a harmless piece of PWP, which I think we all need, after last Sunday's episode…**

* * *

><p>The one thing Alesha hated about summer was working late. Not because she resented giving up her time for a case, not at all. She knew what she had signed up for, never wished she was elsewhere, but for once, just once, could the CPS afford some bloody fans that actually worked!<p>

She scraped her hair back off her sweaty neck, securing it with a clip in hopes she would cool down a little. The windows were opened wide, but there was no breeze and the tiny little stainless steel thing in the corner was useless, barely lifting the edges of the case files littering her desk.

She furtively glanced across the office at her nominal boss and lover, Jake, and mentally growled. Of course a man who looked like a fallen angel would be comfortable in temperatures that would make the bloody Devil sweat.

Lover, not boyfriend. The term felt too adolescent to Alesha, too innocent. She wasn't entirely sure what had thrown them together in the end, but now they were together, the bonds were proving bloody strong.

* * *

><p>They were once again the last in the office, working late on another case. Even the cleaners had given up and gone home but not Jake Thorne and Alesha Phillips. But concentration was becoming difficult for Alesha, as she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead, and the words on the paper in front of her just weren't going in. Feeling a headache coming on, she kneaded the tight skin, a small moan escaping her lips as the movement alleviated the pain.<p>

Instantly Jake looked up, concern putting a small furrow on his usually smooth forehead. "You alright, 'Lesha?" he asked, using her nickname.

"No. I have a headache and the bloody fan is NOT working," she growled, glaring at him as he smirked.

"Getting a bit hot and bothered, Alesha?" he asked smugly, getting to his feet and walking over to her desk. He bent over her, making her inhale raggedly. She was boiling enough as it was without Jake making things worse.

"Shut up," she snapped, as his grin only grew wider.

"Well," he continued silkily, teasing her, suppressed laughter vibrating against Alesha's back, which really didn't help with her shirt sticking to her skin through her camisole. "You are touchy tonight. Is it the heat, or the presence of your devilishly hot boss and lover?"

"Jake, you are this close to sleeping on the sofa for the considerable future," she retorted, as he chuckled against her ear.

"You wouldn't. That's too cruel and you'd miss me too much," he replied, a seductive note slipping into his voice, making her shudder. She turned to him and grabbed his tie, the length of navy blue silk twining around her fingers as she dragged him closer.

"Shut up, Jake," she hissed, before pressing her lips to his feverishly. Ever since they had got together, that night, after Joanne Vickery had been sentenced, she could only describe their relationship as it usually was, passion tempered by bouts of irritation and Jake being an arrogant sod at times, but they always came back together again, like two sides of a coin, ying and yang, fire and ice, though who was what, she wasn't entirely sure.

Regardless, when they slept together, it was usually passionate and frenzied, urgent in its intensity. Something was different.

Jake's lips against hers were no less intense, no less passionate, but tenderness crept in, slowing down her desire, drawing it out, soothing her irritation with him like stroking a cat. Alesha almost wondered if she should be purring.

His hand left its perch on her desk and rose to her cheek, cupping it and holding her head still as he took control of their kiss, fanning the flames steadily rising under her skin but slowly, sensually.

* * *

><p>She didn't know if she wanted to shag him or strangle him at that point. She pulled him closer, breaking free of the languid spell he had woven about her to kiss him back heatedly, making him moan and respond in kind, his control broken. He drew back with a shuddering breath, dark eyes even darker with lust and his lips swollen. Alesha caught her breath, as his hand on her cheek shifted, sliding down her neck to her collarbone, making her shiver.<p>

"You really are hot, 'Lesha," he breathed, and that voice she could listen to all day was there, a voice they should have employed reading erotica audio tapes. It could make her melt, no matter how much she didn't want to at the time.

"Thanks," she grinned breathlessly, sparking an appreciative, if pained, smile from her lover.

"I was talking about the other kind of hot, sweetheart," he replied, concern filtering into his desire roughened voice. "But you are that too."

Sweetheart. He usually only called her that when they were in bed, alone, without the pressures of their work to remind them of their duty.

"Flatterer," she glared at him before, with a huge effort of willpower, she turned back to the mountain of paperwork in front of her. "I'm fine. We've got work to do, Jake," she murmured repressively, mentally smirking at the nonplussed look on his face.

"You really think, after kissing a man like that, work is on the agenda right now?" he asked incredulously, but with little heat in his tone. Alesha just grinned, loving their teasing. Her headache was almost gone.

"It's on **my** agenda, Mr Thorne. Chop, chop," she shooed him away, chuckling when he left her side with a disgusted snort, poor aggrieved male that he was. Alesha looked down at her work and tried to concentrate but it wasn't the summer heat making it impossible to concentrate now. Damn him, but Jake could do it every time, with just a kiss. Bloody hell!

Feeling his eyes on her, she shifted and cleared her throat, idly turning a page of the report in front of her, jotting down a few pointless notes in the margin of her notebook. She really wanted to snap at him to stop staring, but that would be too revealing.

She had no doubt he'd get his revenge later on tonight, or was it this morning? She couldn't remember the last time she looked at her watch.

Just as she reached for another report, distracted, she felt a cool hand slide around her wrist, stopping her. "Jake…" she breathed warningly, but he just ignored her, gently but firmly pulling her wrist back until it rested on the arm of her desk chair. He bent down, and she felt dizzy as the scent of him wrapped around her as effectively as his arms would, in a few seconds no doubt.

"Stay here. Stay still, don't move and don't even think about picking up another bloody report to flick through," he breathed in her ear, as she inhaled shakily. The hand left her and he walked out the office, returning with a small glass, a whisky glass Alesha recognised from Henry's office.

It was filled with ice.

"Jake?" she began as he circled her desk and was behind her again. "What?"

Suddenly her vision was blotted out by navy blue silk and she gasped. "Jake!"

She could feel his smile against her ear as he tightened the knot at the back of her head, not cruelly so but tight enough that it would hold. Now blind, Alesha felt her heart rate pick up a little, flaring in panic slightly when his hands stopped hers from touching the impromptu blindfold.

"Sssh," he whispered soothingly in her ear, hands gently caressing the backs of hers. "It's alright, 'Lesha, you're alright. You're safe with me. Trust me."

Alesha's heart lurched at those words, and she nodded, forcing her breathing to calm and the panic to subside when she felt him undoing the buttons of her blouse, sliding it down her now lax arms so she was only clothed in her camisole and skirt. She didn't tell him she'd stopped wearing anything underneath, with his propensity to either shove her down on a sofa or against the back of the door as soon as they gained the privacy of whomever's flat they were using for the evening. Sometimes hers, but usually Jake's since it was closer.

Her man was an impatient one.

* * *

><p>The thought made her smile, but her smile faded abruptly when she felt ice cold wetness replace Jake's lips on her neck, a cubic object gliding down her neck. She remembered the whisky glass full of ice, and shuddered.<p>

"Just relax, sweetheart," he breathed against her neck, as the ice cube, quickly melting between her hot skin and his caressing fingers, glided down her shoulder. Water droplets slid down her neck and back, soothing the fever inside of her, before elevating it as Jake's lips replaced the ice cube, and he greedily sucked away the stray water. Alesha moaned and stretched back against him, trustingly, as his lips then his tongue glided over the spot on her neck where he loved to explore, and which always pounded with its own drumbeat when he was anywhere near her. She heard the clink of the glass, the crunch of ice against ice, then more cold wetness as he lathed the front of her neck and collarbone with it before his wet fingers drifted lower, sliding beneath the lining of her camisole to tease her aching breasts.

Being blind did strange things to her. Now the panic was gone, every sensation from Jake's hands and lips was only heightened, excruciatingly so, her every muscle wound tight with rising desire. She needed to kiss him more than she needed to breathe.

Turning her head, she felt her way up his jaw with her lips, finding his and awkwardly clinging to them. The moment they closed over hers, she sighed delightedly, hungrily caressing his lips, then his mouth as he caressed her body, driving the aching lust between them higher and higher with each experienced slide of fingers over hot skin, each lustful swipe of their tongues.

Alesha pulled back first, breathless and on fire. With a raised eyebrow, she eyed her lover archly. "I thought you were trying to cool me down, not rack my internal body temperature up another notch?"

Jake just smiled, ducking his head to her neck, caressing its front with his damp fingers while his mouth hungrily devoured it. His voice, when he spoke again, was even lower and rougher than before. "No one's here to see, Alesha. And I believe I once told you I wanted you over _**my**_ desk…"

Without warning, he pulled her up against him, his lips coming down hard on hers before she could really miss his heated body against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer as his hands gripped her hips, urging her against him. He turned her, walking Alesha backwards until the hard edge of his desk pressed into her lower back.

Feeling his hands tighten around her hips, she took the hint, letting him lift her onto the desk, case files and reports flying as she scrambled for balance. Jake's arms came around her waist, pulling her forward against him, his hips between her thighs. Finding her balance, Alesha pulled his lips to hers, kissing him with all the longing in her body at that moment, making him groan against her mouth. His hands left her waist to push her skirt up, pausing when they slid beneath the clinging material to find…

"Alesha," Jake growled, with a wolfish grin. "You bad girl."

"Well, if you will keep shoving me against your front door as soon as we're inside…" Alesha trailed off with a sultry grin, before pulling her camisole up and off boldly, making Jake swallow hard.

Her fingers quickly divested him of his shirt, the glass of ice and his tie lying forgotten on her desk. Alesha wasn't entirely sure when it had fallen off, but as another burst of warm pleasure from Jake's lips and hands on her body quickly wiped the thought from her mind. That languorous tenderness he'd shown earlier had dissipated, now the urgent, more animalistic side of him she knew well was in sway. He couldn't seem to decide whether to keep kissing her neck or her lips.

Alesha ran her fingers through his hair, relishing the feel of his naked torso against hers, his hair dusted arms and chest rasping against her overly sensitised skin. Fire was building beneath her skin, and she was quickly growing impatient.

A few quick flicks of her fingers at his waistband, and he was free, hot and hard in her hand. His breath stuttered against her skin, and he moaned into her neck as she teased and caressed.

"Alesha," he breathed warningly, straightening to look down on her with an arched eyebrow, the look of a stern teacher on his face, belied by the tenderness in his eyes and his touch as he stroked her hair back from her face. Alesha was again struck by the emotion, and felt the same rise in her, smiling gently and pulling him towards her.

Their lips met and clung as he gently thrust in, and she arched in his arms. The position was a little awkward considering his height so she wrapped her legs around his waist and lay back, pulling him with her. Her head narrowly missed his computer.

Tenderness was quickly swamped beneath frantic lust again, and a nebulous thought of whether the desk would withstand their rather vigorous activities rose beneath the pleasure and the urgency.

But Alesha could only cling to Jake, her nails digging into his back, his name falling from her lips as he drove her insane with passion, only cresting the wave when he pressed his hand to her, and he followed a moment after.

* * *

><p>Panting, exhausted, Alesha was barely aware of Jake withdrawing from her, then his arms as he picked her off the desk and cradled her as he sat down on the floor, his own skin dewed and his lungs working for air.<p>

"I want you to move in with me," was the rather sudden, abrupt words that fell from his mouth. Roused from her lethargy, Alesha just stared at him in shock. Where had this come from?

Jake looked oddly unsure, vulnerable, and that tugged at her as she blinked. "This is rather sudden," she replied, still unable to find the willpower to raise her head from his lap. But as she thought about it, it felt right, the idea of being with him. Although the temptation of smothering him with his pillows after an argument was only going to get stronger if she was living with him.

"Alright," she finally murmured, his pensive face easing into a wide smirk, one she recognised. "Shut up and stop looking so smug or I'll smother you with a pillow."

"In case you hadn't noticed, there aren't any lying nearby," he retorted, "And my legs are going numb so shift."

"Such a gentleman," Alesha grumbled, moving so she was slumped against his shoulder instead, his arms coming up to hold her tightly. "And there are pillows in Henry's office, on the sofas."

Henry had recently had a new sofa delivered as part of the redecoration of his office, and it looked particularly comfy with pillows you could drown in if you weren't careful.

A speculative gleam entered Jake's eyes, and then a wicked grin replaced the content one that had been there before. Alesha shivered, before narrowing her eyes.

"What?"

"Why don't we christen Henry's new sofa?" he asked, as her eyes widened.

"Jake!"

"If we get caught, I promise you can smother me with a pillow," he smirked, as she forced herself to sit up.

"I'm sure Henry will do it for me," Alesha chuckled, before becoming more serious. "If we're going to live together, we'd better talk to Henry. It's going to come out sooner rather than later, I mean if you're still serious about me moving in with you-!"

Jake cut her off with a kiss, before picking her up in his arms. When he let her mouth free again, she was already breathless and heated again, a fact his all too self-satisfied smile told her he knew very well.

"We'll speak to him," he told her gently, carrying her into Henry's darkened, empty office. "But first…"

Alesha saw the approaching black leather sofa and simultaneously gulped and shivered in anticipation.

* * *

><p>They spoke to Henry the next morning. He merely grunted a gruff "About time!" before sending them back to work with a cheery twinkle in his eye.<p>

Alesha could never look at his sofa the same way again.

* * *

><p><strong>I've got another two oneshots in mind for this pairing. They're oddly addictive. Please R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
